


Make a Wish (pt. 2)

by Zorthain



Series: Single Pringles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of that too, Ang3lic, Awkwardness, Because I don't really wanna die, Birthdays, But hopefully it won't go down, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Humanity's Sassiest, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kind of Hanji/Mike thing going on, Leave Prompts And I Might Write Them, M/M, My terrible humor, Part Two, Prompt Challenge, Sass, What Was I Thinking?, a lot of it, prompts, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorthain/pseuds/Zorthain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, if you look hard enough at the night sky, you'll see shooting stars. Sometimes you'll make shooting star wishes, not really thinking about the consequences. And sometimes, those ill thought out wishes come true.</p><p>Needless to say, the thing Levi was having the most difficulty adjusting to was the height difference.</p><p>(Part 2 of 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish (pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ang3lic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang3lic/gifts).



> Okey, not really sure what I'm thinking in this series, but needless to say it's turning out nicely. Still no prompts though, c'mon guys, I'll write anything, my mind is funny like that. XD 
> 
> And Angel, by the way, I blame you for this weird fic.
> 
> (Oh also unrelated if you haven't picked up yet, I'm writing a prompt to be released at 11PM Eastern Time every day over our two week March Break, so a new fic every day (15 total). That's my Prompt Challenge.)
> 
> ~Zor :3

**_Erwin_ **

The door closed behind Levi, and gradually, the sounds of his friends voices disappeared down the hallway. He tapped at the table with his index, before standing up, the chair grinding along the floor. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, bored, and was about to unlock it, when remembered that even if he'd known the code, it wasn't actually even his phone. A sudden bout of frustration hit him, and he nearly hurled it across the room. It was as if the calm aura Levi constantly had was contagious to him, and now Levi had left, he was liable to shred open the whole apartment building.

Uncertain what to do, his stomach rumbled at exactly the right moment to distract him. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, staring at the food with a distasteful look. They only had half a head of lettuce in the crisper, and something that looked like old cheese; he couldn't be certain due to the lumpy texture.

Grumbling to himself, he took two slices of bread from the loaf in the freezer and put them in the toaster. Opening the cupboard, he looked inside and pulled out some honey, mostly because he knew honey couldn't rot. While waiting for the toaster to pop, he began running a list of food they needed through his head.

He was only at the second item ( _Nutella, that'd be nice,_ ) when he realized he still hadn't had his morning coffee. He went back to the cupboard; opening it up again, he remembered he kept it on the top shelf, mostly because Levi preferred tea, but also to hide it from guests. The once reachable height left him feeling depressed with his present height, and frustrated with himself again.

He tried a few approaches to get to it, using some kind of stick, standing on a chair, climbing on the counter at one point only to fall off, each time getting no closer. Finally caving to frustration again, he just stole some of Levi's tea and made himself a cup of that. He finished the shopping list when he'd finished his toast and honey, it had more than a few items on it he was certain Levi wouldn't want him ingesting as long as he was still in his body, but he honestly didn't care anymore.

_Bread,                                                                                                                                                                                                                         Nutella,                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Fruit,                                                                                                                                                                                                                     More lettuce,                                                                                                                                                                                                               Coffee for the bottom shelf,                                                                                                                                                                                     Tea for the top shelf,                                                                                                                                                                                               Edible cheese,                                                                                                                                                                                                             Frozen pizza_

He added dish soap as an afterthought, noticing they were all out, and rolled up the paper, tucking it into his pocket. It was horribly awkward, getting dressed, but after a painstaking half hour of trying to find clothes that looked "normal", he was ready to go. Pulling Levi's shoulder bag onto his shoulder and making sure there was enough cash in his wallet, (the was _no way_ he'd be paying by credit like this,) he walked outside, locking the door behind him.

Everything was surprisingly quiet when he was alone he found. After two years of being with either Levi or friends all the time, it wasn't unexpected that being in Levi's situation, without any friends around, or without Erwin there, he would feel lonely. Still, the silence was painful, and Erwin found himself wishing he was there.

The grocery store wasn't too far away, and so he didn't think he'd need anything like a coat.

He was horribly mistaken.

The smaller body was less capable of retaining heat the same way Erwin's own body was, and before long he was shivering constantly. A wind picked up, tousling his hair, and Erwin retreated further back into his sweater. _Why is November so cold?_ he wondered. He finally got there, the crisp air almost warm in comparison to outside, and he filled up the basket so he could get home as fast as physically possible. By time he'd gotten to the frozen pizza though, he was just about frozen himself, and he was regretting making fun of Levi for complaining about being cold all the time. Paying quickly at the counter, he grabbed the bags and began sprinting home again, the cold nipping at his heels.

_**Levi** _

It was cold, and boring, and a long bus ride home, but eventually, Levi made it. Somewhere in the three block walk from the bus stop and home, it had started to snow, fat flakes that left him with his hair plastered to his skull. He didn't talk. He didn't think.

He just walked.

Pushing open the door to the lobby, he stepped inside, shaking like a dog and sending snow all over the carpet. He mashed the up button, and the elevator, already being on the ground floor, slid open. He rode up to the 8th floor, leaning back into his favourite corner. The elevator dinged, and he walked out, fumbling with the keys in front of the door. He jumped about three feet into the air though when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Levi," Erwin spun him around, and pulled him into a long kiss. Levi left his keys in the lock, too preoccupied to care. They were just getting into it when Erwin pulled away, laughter like shattering crystal filling the air. "I'm sorry, it's just too weird. How did it go?"

"Don't even talk to me about it. Let's just get inside." Levi had to ignore the tightening of his jeans as he tried to unlock the door. "What were you doing?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

"Groceries," he said, before looking down and noticing the bulge in his pants. "You are _such_ a whore." Erwin pushed him aside, laughing again. "Have you got anything?" he asked as the door flew open, dropping the bags in the entrance.

"Neither of us is going to get pregnant, so why's it matter? Though I swear to fucking god if you stain my bedsheets again, I'm going to make you lick them clean." Levi pushed Erwin through the doorway and hurried to take off his boots.

"You mean my bedsheets." Levi growled at himself. "You're alright with having sex like.. this?" Erwin traced his spine as he was bent over, making him shudder again.

"Does it look like it bothers me, s-shithe- _ah_!" He groaned as he brushed towards the inside of his thighs. "Cut it! I'm going to lose my balance!" he hissed at him, wobbling dangerously on one leg while he tried to take off the boot from the other one. Erwin ignored him, pressing him up against the wall, despite his smaller size. He brushed up against him again, earning a second erotic moan.

" _Such_ a whore," Erwin repeated, straddling him and kicking the door closed.

* * *

"So then, how did it go?" Erwin asked, tracing a finger across his chest. "What happened?"

"Ugh. I told you, I'd much prefer to just cuddle than discuss that right now." He pulled Erwin closer, holding him into the crevasse of his chest.

Erwin surprised him. "Alright." He continued tracing lines along his body, but didn't talk. Levi just balled his firsts in his hair, breathing in deeply. He noticed his body smelled nice... like grass and tea leaves?

"Hey, Erwin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you shower this morning?" he asked carefully.

"What, am I that gross?" he asked, lifting up his armpits and smelling at them, wrinkling his nose jokingly. "Agh, more importantly Levi when did you last shower? I think I'm going to die from that little sniff."

"No, I was just curious. You smell like yourself, or, I mean I smell like you, or.." He trailed off. "Shit this is confusing," he mumbled, rubbing at his temples. "I mean my body smells like yours normally does, and I was wondering whether it was some kind of body lotion shit, I don't know."

Erwin wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "I don't normally smell like anything." He reached over and smelled him, then suddenly looked a whole lot more confused. "Why do _I_ smell like _you_?"

Levi blinked twice slowly. "That's.. interesting." He quietly thought back to Mike sniffing at him as a heavy silence fell again. No matter how long they were quiet though, Levi still wouldn't have any idea how to explain the awkward questions Hanji and Mike had prodded him with. But he couldn't lie to Erwin either, he'd find out quickly if he did anyways. So either he fessed up now, or avoided the subject completely, which was essentially falling into the lying category.

Erwin nuzzled into his chest happily, humming contentedly. "I have a funny heartbeat. I never thought I'd get to hear it like this though." He looked up again. "Wanna hear yours?"

He was taken aback for a second, then went up close to his chest, listening carefully. He couldn't hear anything, until a light fluttery sound hit his eardrum, dancing like the rain. The sudden movement Erwin made when he shifted his weight a little distracted him for a second, just long enough for him to lose it. "It's so faint," he practically whispered. "That is definitely not what I would have expected."

"I know, right? That's what I thought the first time I heard it." Erwin said, showing all his lightened-pink scars tenderly. "With this collection of cuts and your exercise habits, I'd be expecting something at least close to a normal heartbeat, but it's just like a child's."

"Watch it," Levi said, pressing his forehead against Erwin's, "otherwise I'll add to that collection."

"Right," he said, cupping his face in one hand. "As if you'd hurt yourself."

"The real reason I wouldn't do it is because it would hurt you, brat."

"Is it weird I'm still completely ok with fucking you even though you're me and I'm you?" Erwin asked tentatively. "Because it feels weird."

Levi answered him by leaning in and kissing him passionately. He paused a moment, before blurring out the last thing he'd want to say. "Hey, I kind of want to tell you about what happened now, though I'm scared it'll ruin the moment."

Erwin eyed him carefully. "Oh?"

God _damn it_ Levi, get a _fucking_ filter.

"Yeah." He shifted his weight around uncertainly, trying to curl into Erwin's body before realizing he was already more curled into Erwin's body than he'd ever been before. "It went well."

"Descriptive." His sarcastic tone bordered on hurtful. "You were planning your own surprise party, of course it went well. What's the "but" then?"

"But," he grinned, then wiped it off his face because it seemed horribly inappropriate, "Hanji and Mike, near the end, somewhat ambushed me."

"Go on?" Erwin's face grew steadily more and more concerned.

"They confronted me -I mean they thought it was you, but me, about being gay." Levi watched in horror as Erwin shrank visibly. _I've fucked up, I've fucked up, I've fucked up, I've-_

"Well, it was coming eventually." Erwin said, shrugging. "What did you say?"

"I didn't really answer."

"Whatever." Erwin shrugged again.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't bring it up, and it was impromptu. I probably would have done the same thing myself." Erwin nudged him affectionately. "I mean, I love you, why would I-" His eyes became as large as dinner plates when he realized what he'd said. "Oh my god. No, sorry, I didn't mean that."

Levi didn't speak, just stared blankly at him. His stomach was flipping like a gymnast, somersaulting over invisible bars. "Erwin," he said quietly, pulling away from him.

"Levi, I didn't mean it, it was too soon, wasn't it?" Erwin was barely able to stutter the words out before he was crushed in a hug.

"Two years I've been waiting to hear those three words. Don't you dare say you didn't mean it, you douchebag," he growled, then backed off again. "I love you too." The words stung his throat like poison, but he said them gently anyways.

They stayed intertwined in each other's arms a second longer, until Erwin cleared his throat. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Alright." Levi paused a second, grinning. He leaned close to his ear and whispered "Love you," again, just barely loud enough for Erwin to hear, causing him to flop back on the pillows.

"Don't purposely try to catch me off guard like that!" he squawked from the bed as Levi broke out into wild laughter.

* * *

It was maybe three in the afternoon when they finally fell down on the couch, huddled together to watch a movie. Levi was becoming more and more used to being curled around Erwin, as opposed to the way it was before. Pressing play on the remote, some old movie that Erwin was months overdue came on, and they snuggled closer in the darkness.

It was a crappy movie, a really crappy one, and for the first twenty minutes or so, they just made a joke out of the whole thing, but dwindled off completely around three thirty. At three forty-five, Erwin was slumped against his chest, completely knocked out, while Levi felt as though his eyes had weights attached to them.

And by four PM, both of them were tucked into each other, snoozing happily. Subconsciously, somewhere in the middle of it all, their hands ended up pressed together, clenching each other as though they were going to be ripped apart.

* * *

Levi woke up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and uncurled from in between Erwin's arms. He brushed himself off and looked at him, his sleeping face peaceful against the pillows. A bead of drool was dripping from his mouth and trickling on to the couch, and Levi had to stifle a laugh as he brushed the beach-blonde strands out of Erwin's face.

Blonde.

Both excitement and disappointment hit him so hard at the same time, he wasn't sure which one was stronger.

"Erwin!" he shouted. He shook him awake for the second time today, and they both fell off the couch.

"Ghnng- what the hell.." Erwin groaned loudly. "Where's the coffee? Levi?" he asked groggily. His eyes snapped open suddenly as the scene registered "Levi!"

"Yeah, I know," he beamed. "I'm not stuck in a fatass anymore!" He did feel a twang of regret though; he had to look up at Erwin when he spoke.

"You wish you could be in this fat ass." Erwin joked. "Now, I'm going to go make some coffee to celebrate."

Suddenly, Levi felt his temper flare unexpectedly. He threw the movie box at the back of his head and stood up. "What, you think just because there's a happy ending this was all just a fun story? Like that shit movie where everything ends well?"

"No, Levi, I didn't mean that," Erwin said, stepping backwards with every word he said.

"I made a fucking shooting star wish, and you know what?  _It fucking came true!_ I didn't wish we'd just fuck like rabbits and be happy, I wished to understand you! And you're just going to fuck all and ignore that it actually happened?" Levi was yelling now, everything crazy and nice that had happened today fading from mind. "You're just going to disregard everything?"

Erwin wrapped him in his arms, squeezing him until he couldn't talk. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant." He felt hot tears running down his back as he held him. "Can we just work through this together? One step at a time?"

The silence that followed was only broken by Levi's chokes as he nodded slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRYNOTSORRY CLIFFHANGERS
> 
> I might continue later, idk yet.
> 
> ~Zor


End file.
